While Wearing a Scarf on a Chilly Night
by Princess Persephone
Summary: "Fine. Nothing that requires removing your scarf." "That was one time. It was chilly." Which event were Blair and Chuck referring to? It involves a December night, a rooftop, and a scarf that is not removed. Set between 1.09 & 1.10


**A/N:** A little smutty one-shot of Blair and Chuck in their sneaking-around days. Set between "Blair Waldorf Must Pie" and "Hi Society" in those short, short, bliss-filled weeks between Thanksgiving and their debutant ball, which I'm assuming landed shortly before Christmas (the closer to Christmas, the closer to "Roman Holiday," the longer Chuck and Blair snuck around having hot sex and make out sessions together….) This is inspired by a little comment they made in "Much 'I Do' About Nothing," as seen below, for your enjoyment. Also, this is my very first time writing a fic entirely dedicated to smut…so…be gentle. haha.

* * *

"_Who, what, when, where, why?"_

"_We were up late plotting against Georgina. We must have dozed off."_

"_And you were on the floor!"_

"_I didn't want to hurt my back."_

"_Why, it's not like you ever do anything athletic."_

"_Well, that's not entirely true, now is it?"_

"_**Fine. Nothing that involves removing your scarf."**_

"_**That was one time. It was chilly."**_

--Chuck and Blair, 1.18 "Much 'I Do' About Nothing," Gossip Girl

* * *

While Wearing a Scarf on a Chilly Night

* * *

"Chuck," Blair moaned, breaking their hot, tongue-filled kiss. "I'm cold."

"I know," he breathed, and began pressing his mouth against her neck. "Don't worry about it." One hand gripped her waist as the other slipped under her short dress to caress her thigh.

"I'm serious," she said, trying to ignore the way his hand had slipped inside her panties. God that felt good. He felt good. From his hot body pressed against hers to the way his lips moved on her neck. A wave of desire rolled over her as his talented fingers proved how very talented they were.

"So am I," he replied, the hand on her waist sliding up to cup a breast. Her nipples were hard from both the cold and their heavy make out session. Chuck groaned and tugged the top of her dress down, ripped her bra out of the way, and bared her breasts to his hungry eyes. Lowering his mouth, he imprisoned one hardened peak between his lips and suckled, laving her with his tongue. He felt her tremble in his arms.

Fuck, he was hard. His cock swelled, near to bursting in his pants and he captured one of her legs between his own and pressed himself against her, his hips humping her leg with gusto, the friction incredible on his erection. He groaned when one of her hands grasped his ass and pulled him closer.

"Why do you…always insist on… coming to the roof?" she panted, eyes rolling back into her head as he continued sucking on her breast and fingering her. Her hips moved against his hand, seeking more.

He chuckled against her and she felt the deep rumblings echo through her own body. He released her breast and, as his mouth made its way back up her neck, said, "Normally I'd be willing to _come _anywhere with you…" He shoved two fingers into her hot, wet center, enjoying the throaty groan Blair gave and the way she clutched at his shoulders in response. "But as we don't want anyone to find out about us," he continued, "and since all the bedrooms at this particular party are occupied right now, I found us the next best thing."

"The icy rooftop?" she said scathingly. When his hand slowed its rhythmic pumping in warning, she pulled his hair in complaining retaliation. "You're going to freeze your balls off. It's December."

Chuck crushed her mouth under his, made quick work of his fly, shoved her against the wall, and entered her in one hard, deep thrust. Muffling her cry with his mouth, he started thrusting in a steady, deep rhythm. His hands lifted her legs higher to encircle his waist as he drove his thick cock into her tight, wet pussy.

Breaking the kiss roughly he growled, "I won't if I have you to keep me warm."

Blair merely moaned in response, barely noticing when he shoved her dress down further and captured her other breast in his mouth. All she could focus on was his quickening hard thrusts and the delicious tightening she already felt in her center. God, she was already close. She barely noticed the hard brick against her back or the chilly winter air. She had Chuck. And fucking him in secret, at an early Christmas party hosted by Kati and Iz while most of the people they knew were just a floor below them was an unbelievable turn on. Not to mention the way Chuck grunted as the pace picked up.

Halting his ministrations on her breast, he raised his face to hers and their mouths met again, tongues mimicking the actions below. He grasped her hips, thrust in deeply, and ground and ground himself against her. Blair groaned and bucked her hips, ripping her lips from his as she reached her peak and came with a sigh. Feeling her muscles clench around him brought him over the edge and he came a moment later, clutching her closer.

Panting, hearts racing, they held each other for a small moment, the delicious afterglow making the moment intimate and beautiful.

Then Chuck sighed, brushed his lips against her temple and stepped away from the wall, helping Blair lower her legs and stand up.

Blair's afterglow, however, was short lived, as a gust of wind quickly slapped her back to reality. She glowered at Chuck, who was zipping up his trousers.

"Jesus, Chuck," she said angrily, jerking the top of her dress up and the bottom of it down. "It's fucking freezing. I told you we shouldn't have done it on the roof."

"What," he joked, raising an eyebrow, "was it not hot enough for you?"

"No it wasn't," she said nastily. "And apparently it wasn't for you either. I don't think you even removed one piece of clothing."

Chuck shrugged. "It's December," he observed.

"Yes. And my bra is three feet behind you."

As Chuck retrieved her bra, Blair tried not to shiver. When he handed it to her, she glowered at the smirk he wasn't even fighting to hide.

"I'm nearly naked and you've still got your fucking scarf on!" she cried. "Don't laugh at me!"

"It's chilly," he agreed.

When they entered the stairwell, she pretended to push him away when he tried to kiss her—at first because she thought she should be angry about the cold roof, and then, when her anger cooled in proportion to her rising body temperature as their kisses grew increasingly more heated, she reasoned they should stop because someone could come up the stairs and spy them making out.

But her rebuffs didn't last long.


End file.
